


If Only I Could Live In My Dreams

by ourwritinginvein



Series: Meta Human Effects [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, meta human effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 3x17</p><p>Team Arrow goes to Central City again with a meta that makes people think that their last dream happened, or feels the need to fulfill that dream. Oliver gets hit, and ends up thinking he’s married to Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only I Could Live In My Dreams

Oliver got a call from Barry. He needed his help, he needed the whole teams help. Oliver walked up the stairs of what used to be his building which was now tainted by Palmer.

“Stupid revolving thing,” Oliver muttered when he saw the sign on literally every floor. He walked straight into his old office which is now Felicity’s. He was happy about that. He fell in love with her little by little in this office as well as in the Foundry. At least part wasn’t destroyed by Ray. He thought too soon.

Oliver’s heart broke. He was sure of it. If he had asked a doctor to take a look at it, his heart would be split, not into two, but into a million pieces. He forgot how to breathe, he didn’t want to breathe.

Ray and Felicity were-oh god. She was on her desk-his desk, it was literally the same one, and he was in between her legs kissing her violently. Their lips were in a wrestling match while their tongues had the best seats in the arena. Her legs straddled around him pulling his closer, and closer, and closer. His hand left her face and was now bunched in her hair, and Felicity’s hand trailed down his back cupping his bottom half. He pushed into her slightly and she moaned against his lips.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He loudly cleared his throat. He had never seen Felicity move so quickly in his life. She was away from Ray in seconds and looking around, alert.

“Oliver! What are you doing here?”

“Sorry,” he managed to choke out. “Barry called, he said he needed the Team’s help.”

“Now?”

“I think so.”

“Okay.”

“Barry,” Ray asked. “Your friend from Central City who got hit by lightning and woke up from a coma?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“Hey Oliver. How are you doing?”

Oliver just looked at Ray, and looked back at Felicity.

“We’re taking the train. Dig’s got the tickets.”

“Oh, actually, can I come by a little later? I mean I’ll get there on time, but I’m just going to leave a little later. Ray and I have some work to finish.”

Well you should probably do your work instead of almost having sex in your office-my office-our office, the office where I fell in love with you, Oliver thought; but instead what he said was

“How are you going to get there in time if you don’t leave now?”

“We’ll take Ray’s jet.”

“We?”

“Ray and I. I’ve been meaning to take him to Star Labs for a while now with the A.T.O.M. suit and everything. Maybe they can help with the tech. I know Cisco’s going to want to help.”

“Does Barry even know him?”

“Not yet, but he doesn’t know Laurel yet, or Thea so…you’re okay with right?”

“Does it matter? Just do what you want Felicity. I’ll see you at Star Labs.”

“Bye Oliver,” Ray said.

Oliver didn’t even look at Ray this time, he just left.

* * *

By the time the team arrives at Star Labs Felicity is already there with her…uggh. She’s talking to Barry and laughing with him, and suddenly Oliver misses that. He misses being jealous of Barry, he’d take that any day over being jealous of…Palmer, the man who stole his company, who was  _with_ Felicity.

“Hey you made it…and brought company,” Barry said.

“They’re not intruders. This is Thea, my little sister who has recently learned how to fight, she’ll be of use…and this is Laurel…Sara’s sister.”

“You’re the Canary’s sister,” Cisco asked.

“You knew Sara?”

“No. But I knew of her. Your sister was badass, She was a hero.”

Thea looked at the floor, and Oliver knew that guilt was corpsing through her veins. He just hugged her, and Barry raised his eyebrows as if to ask what’s wrong, but Oliver shook his head ever so slightly and Barry let it go.

“So, would you get us up to speed,” Dig asked.

“Ahhh, I see what you did there,” Cisco responded. “Clever Dig.”

“I was being serious.”

“Well then no. Barry can run faster than the speed of light and-”

“He means about the meta.” Caitlin said.

Oliver noticed a man next to her, and an elder man by the side.

“You’ve expanded your team as well.”

“You shouldn’t be surprised. I’m the friendly guy, you’re the no one gets to know my secret or I’ll kill you guy.”

“I didn’t kill you when you found out.”

“You threatened to put an arrow in me. If Felicity hadn’t yelled at you I probably wouldn’t be the Flash.”

“I never yelled…I just used my loud voice.”

“Could you just tell us why the hell we’re here,” Roy asked.

“Yes, this meta has some type of power.”

“Really Barry?”

“I’ll explain it Oliver,” Caitlin responded. She turned to Felicity first though and said “At least the men in Starling take their work seriously…point for me.”

What was that supposed to mean?

“Okay, so basically this meta human shoots a ray at his target and they live out their last dream. Whoever has been hit by the ray has been living in the dream as if it were reality, or they’ve been working as hard as they can to carry out the dream. They’re not aware that it’s not real and after sometime they snap out of it and don’t remember a thing. I figured out the meta’s been tampering with their brains, and the beta wave which is used most during sleep had fluctuations, so I figured that it was about the dreams.”

“How do we stop him?”

“We don’t know,” the man sitting, next to her, Ronnie he introduced himself, said. “All we know is that he’s really good at hand to hand combat and Barry said that you are too.”

“So what, we just injure him?”

“It’s a little more complicated than that,” Cisco said.

“How little are we talking,” Felicity asked.

“Umm…like if you get anywhere within like a 5 foot radius within him he shoots the laser rays at you”

“Wait! Why is that such a bad thing? Maybe all of the dreams aren’t bad,” Roy asked.

“So far most of them are. People dream about a lot of things but normally its about fame, money, sex, glory…sometimes murder, or revenge and that’s what’s been happening lately.”

“What do you mean,” Dig asked.

“Joe’s not here because he’s being held up at the station. There have been forty two murders, sixteen rapes, fifty nine sexual harassment complaints, ninety robberies, and twelve homicides,” Barry told them.

Ray let out a low whistle.

“Barry, this city is turning into Starling,” Oliver said.

“I know. That’s why I called you. I need you to lead the team this time.”

They formed a plan and all of them head out except Felicity, Cisco, and Caitlin. Oliver pulled Felicity aside, “Are you sure you want Pal-Ray to go in the field? He has no idea what he’s doing.”

“No, but he really wants to learn, he wants to help. Oliver,” she put her hand on his shoulder, “Will you watch him please? Take care of him…for me.”

He was going to make up an excuse, he was planning to take care of Speedy or Laurel instead but then she said those words  _for me_  and he knew he was done for. He nodded his head and left.

The plan had gone accordingly until Ray went in over his head, the meta who Cisco still hadn’t named yet was shooting a laser ray in Palmer’s direction. Oliver shot an arrow through the air, and the ray deflected off of it, and hit a nearby tree.

“I’m impressed,” the meta started to clap. “No one has been able to deflect one before, let’s see if you can dodge them.”

The meta started shooting the laser rays in Oliver’s direction incredibly fast. Oliver had deflected them with his bow and arrow-one, two, three, four, five, six, sev-.

Oliver felt something hit his body, and a surge of pain rushed through him and it was replaced by warmth.

Suddenly he heard Felicity’s voice in his ear over the comms “OLIVER!!”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry. I’m coming back.”

Oliver had managed to shoot an arrow at the meta that attacked him, and the arrow punctured him in the stomach. He pulled it out and retreated.

Dig was there in a second, “Oliver, you okay?”

“Yeah, good.”

“You got hit.”

“I don’t feel any different.”

“Come on let’s get you back to the lab so Caitlin can run some tests.”

* * *

As soon as she saw Oliver get hit through the footage off of the street cam, Felicity was in her full on panic mode.

“Relax Felicity, it’ll be okay,” Cisco comforted her.

“For me, yes. For you guys, not so much.”

“What do you mean,” Cailtin asked

“Oliver has PTSD and nightmares about the five years he was away constantly. Sometimes he has them in the Foundry, and he’s…he’s not himself. I’m the only one who can through to him. If he had a nightmare yesterday…you’re all going to be in danger except me.”

“Maybe you can calm him down.”

“I can but it takes time. He literally only listens to me for about an hour, if anyone else tries to take a step forward or talks to him…he thinks he’s under attack and he does what he has to, to save the both of us.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t try to snap him out of it and neither should we,” Cisco said looking over reports. “In these reports it said that whoever tried to tell the affected that it wasn’t real well they ended up as victims. Oliver looks like a really strong guy.”

“He would never hurt me, “Felicity protested.

“Okay if you’re sure about that-”

“I am.”

“That doesn’t mean that he won’t hurt the rest of us, and like you said he spent 5 years in hell and survived. He’s got to be strong to handle that, and I don’t think I’d like to know how strong that is exactly.”

“Okay,” Caitlin said. “So we don’t tell him, but we have to get him to test his blood, so we can get a sample of whatever is in it, and we can find out a cure.”

“I’ll get it, “Felicity said.

“You’re sure?”

“Oliver is a lot of things, but he would never ever hurt me…physically anyway.”

“Cisco could you leave the room for a second?”

“Why? I like girl talk!”

“…”

“…”

Felicity and Caitlin stared him down.

“Fine. You two win!”

“What’s wrong? What happened with you and Oliver…and why are you here with Ray.”

“Oliver made his choice and so did I. I’m with Ray now.”

“You don’t sound too happy about that.”

‘No I am! I am! Ray is great, he’s great, it’s just he’s-”

“Not Oliver,” Caitlin finished for her.

Felicity nodded her head.

“Do you still love Oliver?”

Felicity nodded her head.

“Then why-”

“Because he’s a noble asshole who says he’s willing to give me up so that I’ll live a long life and some other noble crap.”

“That’s sweet in a way.”

“I don’t want sweet Caity!!  I want him!”

“You told me that dating Ray was like being with both Oliver and Barry.”

“I don’t want Oliver  _and_  Barry, I don’t want Barry, I don’t want Ray, I want him. Only him. I want him so bad.”

* * *

Oliver made his way through the doors of Star Labs and everyone was on edge.

He opened up his arms just in time to catch Felicity, as she ran towards him and launched herself into his arms His arms wrapped around her waist instinctively. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Oliver, you were hit by the meta’s rays.”

“I know. I felt it. I’m okay.”

He kissed the top of her head.

“I promise.”

“He does seem alright,” Dig said. “Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“I’m fine guys,” he made his way to the other side of the room bringing Felicity along with him.

“Why,” Caitlin asked. “The rays affected everyone else. Why not you?”

Oliver shrugged. 

“Oliver, we’re going to need a sample of your blood, so Caitlin can run some tests,” Felicity told him.

“Okay. You don’t have to look so scared Felicity. I know you hate needles, but they aren’t going to kill me. You don’t even have to watch. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Hey! I’m fine. I promise.”

Oliver bent his down and did something that shocked everyone in the room, but no one was as shocked as Felicity. He kissed her.

* * *

They broke apart after what seemed like several days, but it was only a few moments. Felicity couldn’t breathe. That was the best kiss she ever had in her life. Unlike the first time they kissed to fool Slade, it wasn’t deceiving and unlike their second kiss he wasn’t saying goodbye. He was kissing her hello. He was saying that he’s there and that everything was going to be okay. He kissed her.

When Oliver looked up everyone’s face was in shock. Oliver immediately wrapped his arms protectively around Felicity and placed her behind him protecting her from the danger behind them. He drew his bow but no one was there, he turned assessing the room for the threat, but there was nothing there.

“What?”

“You just kissed me.”

“So, it’s not like we’re hiding from them.”

“Hiding what from them Oliver?”

“Felicity? Are you okay? You’re starting to scare me baby.”

BABY?

“Oliver what are you-”

“Oliver we need to get your shots,” Caitlin interrupted. 

“Okay, be there in a second. Felicity, hon, you okay?”

“Oliver. I don’t know what’s happening right now.”

“What are you playing at Oliver,” Ray asked.

“Excuse me?”

“What the hell are you doing with Felicity?”

He looked with hatred in Ray’s direction, and then back down at Felicity with a gentle gaze. “Sorry about this,” he murmured.

“Look Palmer. I know that you and Felicity are friends but  _we_ do or don’t do is none of your damn business, so I just you stay the hell out of it.”

“What the hell are you-”

Oliver wasn’t paying attention to Ray, he was holding Felicity’s hand and pressed his lips to it when suddenly, “Felicity? Where’s your ring?”

“My ring?”

“Yes.”

“What…ring?”

“Your engagement ring and your wedding band. Where’s my wedding band? SPEEDY?”

Felicity’s heart was racing.

“Yeah,” Thea asked coyly.

“Did you take our rings to get cleaned again?”

It was Caitlin who answered instead “Yeah, we actually wanted it to be a surprise. It was my idea Oliver. We wanted to get it ready for your anniversary.”

Everyone just looked at her but she glared at them to play along.

“Our anniversary is on October 24th.”

That was the first day they met.

“It’s only April right now.”

“We have a surprise, don’t worry. It takes a lot of planning. You’ll get it back soon.”

Oliver smiled, “You kind of just ruined the surprise, you could’ve just asked Speedy to make up a lie like she normally does.”

“I’m going to get some blood taken okay? I’ll be right back.”

She nodded and he leaned down and kissed her again.

He walked away, and Caitlin said she’d be there in a minute.

“The ray did affect him. He dreamt he was married to you-is. He dreamt he is married to you. Sit down, and don’t talk. Ray, you especially, Oliver already isn’t that fond of you.”

“I don’t give a damn. He just kissed my girlfriend.”

“He doesn’t know that. In his mind Felicity is his wife. If we try to talk him out of it, he won’t believe us, and things could get violent…and no one here is strong enough to take on Oliver…especially when he’s angry.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Ray,” Felicity said. “Caitlin is right. I don’t think anyone here could stop Oliver if he wasn’t controlling himself.”

“Like he was so controlled before.”

“He was. Every single time. After his best friend passed away he vowed he’s never kill again. The only time he broke that vow was…for me. Someone had me and was about to kill me so…Oliver got there first.”

“Well I’m glad, but am I just supposed to sit back and watch him kiss my girlfriend?”

“I’ll try to avoid it. He listens to me.”

“Caitlin,” Oliver’s voice rang through the lab.

“Should I draw the blood myself?”

“I’m coming!”

* * *

Felicity needed to wrap her head around things and made an excuse to go outside and check on a glitchy camera. John gave her a few minutes and then followed her.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Everything!! John, this is what I wanted. I wanted this so bad, but he’s dreaming.”

“It’s what he wants too Felicity. Why do you think he’s dreaming about it?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I can pretend be his wife. I mean I can, I know I have to, but…”

“It’s going to be hard for you to forget that all of this is just a dream.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s not.”

“Yes it is!”

“No, it’s not. He has those feelings for you Felicity, they’re just-”

“Just what? Dormant?”

“No, he just thinks he can’t show them.”

“And he can in his sleep? In his dreams? He dreams about me John! He dreams about us! Then this morning-”

“What happened?”

“He walked in on Ray and I in my office.”

“Of all places?”

“Where we supposed to do it? The hallway?”

“It would’ve been better than in your office…the same office that used to be his. The two of you fell for each other there and in the Foundry.”

“I know.”

“You were trying to get rid of Oliver weren’t you? You were trying to get rid of every memory.”

She couldn’t say anything, all she could do was look down to avoid John’s gaze, but he knew. She felt so guilty. She was practically shoving herself at Ray to forget about Oliver, but the truth was he never left. Oliver was always on her mind, even this morning back at the office. “Their office.” Felicity wished it was Oliver pressed into between her legs, kissing her lips, and stroking her hair instead of Ray. But Oliver made his choice. She just wished it was because he didn’t love her, that would’ve been easier to get over…but he did it as a sacrifice. That, she couldn’t stand.

* * *

“Caitlin?”

“Yeah, Oliver.”

“Did something happen when we were out in the field?”

“Um, you got hit by-”

“No. I meant here. What happened to Felicity?”

“We saw you get hit from the footage she pulled up from the street camera. Maybe she’s still worried about that.”

“She is, but it’s more. Something’s off.”

“Are you sure?”

“I know my wife, Caitlin. Something happened to Felicity.”

“What do you think it is?”

“I’m-did she talk to you about us? I mean about any problems or something? Something I don’t know about?”

“No, why?”

“When I kissed her-at first she welcomed it and then…I don’t know. I think she was pulling away. She’s never done that before. Did I do something to hurt her?”

“Talk to her about it. I’m sure everything is fine. Afterall, she’s your wife.”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks.”

Oliver walked back outside with Caitlin after running some tests.

“We’ll get your test results within an hour or two and then we’ll analyse the sample for a cure.”

“But it didn’t affect me. I’m not dreaming.”

“We’ll figure out why that’s happening too.”

“Okay. Felicity? Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.”

Ray stood up immediately. Oliver really hated that guy.

“Alone?”

“Yeah.”

Ray didn’t sit back down. Control yourself, Oliver, he thought to himself.

“Ray, is there a reason you stood up when I asked to talk to Felicity?”

“Is there a reason you want to talk to her?”

“Obviously.”

“What is that reason?”

“You’re kidding right? It is none of your business what I talk to my wife about, and I have nothing to explain to you. Don’t follow us…I mean it.”

“Ray, let us talk,” Felicity said.

“You’re serious?”

“Yes.”

“Fine,” Ray said storming out of the room.

“Can you guys leave for a few minutes too,” Felicity asked.

One by one everyone started to exit the lab. When they were all gone Oliver was the first to speak.

“Felicity, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. You pulled away from me during the kiss. You’ve never done that before.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay baby, all I want to know is why. What did I do wrong? I want to make it better.”

What did you do wrong? You’re not with me Oliver, you’re dreaming. This whole prefect fantasy is what I wanted, it’s what I still want but it’s not real.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I did. I did something wrong and you’re angry at me.”

“It’s just-I’m scared.”

“About what?”

“How much do you love me?”

“Is that it Felicity? You’re scared that I don’t love you anymore?”

She nodded, and he pulled her closer to him, so that her head was leaning on his chest.

“Oh baby, I love you so much. So much Felicity. I can’t even begin to explain how much I love you. Don’t ever doubt that. Is this because of our fight last week?”

So, Oliver’s dreams weren’t perfect. They fought in his dreams as well, but he was still with her…because he loved her. He loved her enough that she was the last thought on his mind before he drifted off to sleep, he loved her so much that she haunted his dreams, he loved her so much that he still thought of her when he woke. He loved her so much that he sacrificed his happiness for her safety. The worst part was Felicity loved him too. Oliver haunted her dreams, and she prayed that one day it would be a reality…she never thought it would happen like this.

He lifted her face to look at him,

“I love you Felicity. I love you so much. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Do you believe me?”

She nodded her head.

“I-”

He cut her off with a kiss, a kiss she didn’t refuse this time because she didn’t want to. She just felt and pulled him closer, this wasn’t a goodbye kiss, this wasn’t a hello kiss, it was a I’m there kiss, and I always will be.

She broke apart from him, and let her forehead rest against his, and allowed herself to the say the words she’d been holding back for over a year now,

“I love you. I love you so much.”

She looked up to face him, and he had a smile on his face, it wasn’t a smug smile nor a kind one that Felicity had seen so many times before. It wasn’t any of the smiles Felicity had seen before. This smile filled not only his eyes, but for the first time it was radiating every part of his body, the smile was coming from his heart. He looked like…Christmas morning. There was no better way to put it.

“I love you more, I love you so much more.”

She smiled, and somehow found herself again, well not somehow. It was because of Oliver. It was always because of Oliver.

“Hey! This isn’t a contest.”

Oliver laughed.

“I know. I know. But if it was, I’d win.”

“You still can’t accept defeat I see.”

“I’m undefeated Felicity, get used to it.”

“Oh really, do I need to use my loud voice?”

“NO! You win. You always win baby.”

Felicity laughed and the two became themselves again. They went on talking and laughing and making fun of each other, and then Oliver would pull her in for a kiss, and it’d take Felicity a few minutes before she could properly see again afterwards, and then within some time things became more natural. Felicity was pulling Oliver in for kisses, and she was resting against his chest, and whispering I love you to him, and intertwining their fingers…and then time was up.

Ray stormed in the room, with everyone else following him cautiously and Felicity remembered. This wasn’t real. She wasn’t with Oliver. She was with Ray. All of this…it’s just a dream.

Ray froze when he saw the position the two of them were sitting in. Felicity’s head was pressed against Oliver’s neck as she sat in his lap, and his arms were wrapped around her as he angled his head to keep his eyes on her. Felicity tensed, and Oliver felt it, and began to run his arms up and down Felicity’s which seemed to bring her back to the dream and calmed her down immediately.

“You okay?”

Felicity nodded.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

“We can’t. We’re in Central.”

“Then I’ll book a hotel room for us. Barry, we’ll help you with the meta tomorrow. Right now I think Felicity needs to sleep.”

“Okay, so you guys gonna get a hotel…or you could stay at our place?”

“Nah, we don’t want to intrude. Besides, if I have a nightmare, Felicity is the only one I want to see, and well-” Oliver trailed off but his hands lowered from her arms to her belly before he hugged her tightly.

“We’re gonna go to a hotel.” He stood up, bringing Felicity with him with ease. When they were on their feet Oliver lifted Felicity up and sat her down in a chair.

“I’m gonna make reservations for dinner, and then book our room.”

“This late?”

“I have connections.”

“It better not be with some skank you slept with.”

“Felicity Queen, I would never,” Oliver said jokingly, but Felicity hadn’t heard anything past Queen. She was a Queen now, and she’d never been more happy about anything in her life. He kissed her again, and then made his way out of the room.

“Are you really going to share a room with him,” Ray asked.

“Yes.”

“You don’t seem put off by the idea.”

“Ray, in Oliver’s mind the two of us are married, and we’re happy. We’re obviously going to have to share a room.”

“What about the kissing? You said that you were going to keep that to a minimum.”

“That’s not how we are.”

“Oh, so there’s a we?”

“Ray, it’s not like-”

“Forget it Felicity. Do what you have tonight.”

Ray left the room before she could say another word.

“Felicity, can I talk to you for a sec,” Barry asked.

“Sure.”

She followed him to the other side of the room, and when he finally stopped he opened his mouth to say something and then closed it.

“I know what you’re gonna say Bar. You’re worried about me.”

“Is there a reason why I shouldn’t be?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Felicity, you love him.”

“I know I do.”

“You’re with Ray.”

“I know I am.”

“Oliver is just dreaming, even if this what he wants, it’s not really happening Felicity. The two of you aren’t married.”

“I’m well aware of that Bar-”

“So-”

“No, listen. I love Oliver. I love him so much, and I feel like crap because I’m kind of just using Ray in a way to get over Oliver, I know that. I’m horrible, but if I want to pretend for the day, why can’t I? It’s not like he’s going to remember anything, and even if he does he won’t act on it. Why can’t I have a minute of happiness? Of what I really want?”

“You can, but when that minute is over I don’t want you to be hurt.”

“I’m a big girl Barry. I’ll deal with it then.”

“You won’t have to do it alone, Lis. I’ll be here for you, and so will Dig and Roy and Caitlin, and everyone else.”

“Thanks Barry.”

“Felicity,” Oliver called. “You ready to go?”

“That fast?”

“Connections remember?”

She frowned and he walked over to her. 

“Friend of my mother’s. I promise.”

She smiled, and he kissed the corners of her mouth before kissing her full on the lips. Barry cleared his throat, and Oliver pulled her in closer, eventually picking her up increasing Barry’s discomfort.

“Where are we going,” Felicity asked from Oliver’s arms.

“The Meridian.”

“THE MERIDIAN? That place is worth more than my life.”

“STOP! Nothing is worth more than your life. Besides Carol wasn’t just a friend of my mom’s, she liked me too; so it’s fine.”

“Can Roy and I come too,” Thea asked.

“Sure,” Felicity responded.

“Fine, but get your own table,” Oliver agreed.

“Why can’t we double date?”

“Because I don’t know anything about your dates, and I actually like Roy and don’t want to end up killing him.”

“You know Thea, I agree with Oliver.”

“Shut up Roy. I want to double date.”

“I still haven’t forgiven you for taking our wedding bands, but it’s your death wish.”

They took their bags and Oliver and Felicity headed to their hotel suite. Suite.

“Oliver? This place is worth more than my life.”

“Your life is priceless, so stop saying that.”

“But this is so expensive.”

“I may be broke, Felicity, but not that broke.”

“Exactly how broke are you then?”

“Down to our last 500 million.”

“And yet you couldn’t buy yourself a bed.”

“I didn’t need one. I spent five years in hell, I don’t need comfort. Breathing is enough for me.”

“Well I don’t need this luxury.”

“I know, but I want you to have it. You are my wife after all.”

The two changed into more suitable clothes for dinner, and Oliver’s jaw dropped when he saw her.

“You know, I always wonder, when I’m going to get used to your beauty. I think you’re going to amaze me every time anyway.”

“You’re sweet. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“I try.”

The four of them sat at the best table in the best restaurant in The Meridian-Crowne Plaza. 

“Oliver? Are you sure? This place is so expensive. We could just get pizza instead.”

“I know we can, and normally I’d be with you on that, but tonight I want to dine with my wife here.”

“And your sister, and potential future brother in law,” Thea said.

“…”

“What? I’d marry Roy if he asked.”

“Roy, don’t ask Thea to marry you unless you want to end up in a body bag.”

“I might fight you on that in a few years, but right now I agree.”

Thea didn’t hear anything past a few years. “Really, oh Roy. I love you so mu-”

“Our table is waiting,” Oliver interrupted.

The four of them sat down to have dinner, Oliver suggested two separate tables close to each other, but Thea wouldn’t have it, so the four of them sat down and ordered their meal.

“Anything to drink Mr. Queen? Scotch? Whiskey?”

“My wife and I aren’t drinking. Thea, Roy, it’s all yours.”

They ordered their drinks and questioned why the two weren’t drinking, Felicity had no clue, so she let Oliver take that one.

“It’s just something the two of us agreed on trying for a while.”

Thea started asking all the questions in the world then.

“So jog my memory. You guys got married on October 24th? Why that day?”

“First day we met.”

“Seriously Ollie? You remember the day you met Felicity?”

“I remember everythig about Felicity.”

“Where was you honeymoon?”

“We travelled Europe.”

“What was your favourite place?”

Oliver smiled at Felicity before taking a sip of water and answering.

“I think we can speak for both of us when I say Russia.”

“Why?”

“Let’s just say Russia remembers us,” he said winking at Felicity.

“Why? What did you guys do there?”

“You really don’t want to know Speedy,”

“What-eww! You’re gross.”

“You asked. Besides why are you asking? Don’t you know all of this already?”

Felicity eyed Thea, hoping she would come up with a good excuse.

“Yeah, yeah. I mean I know about it but I just wanted to recreate it…you know cause it’s you and Felicity…and the two of you are married…and you’re in love and happy…and Oliver. Oliver you’re happy. You’re smiling.”

“Well…I am still thinking about Russia.”

“Ew Ollie. Do you have to ruin everything?”

“No, I’m not ruining my marriage…which means I get to ruin everything else.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“That you were in love with Felicity?”

“I thought everyone knew.”

“Everyone did, “ Roy chimed in. “Dig and I were planning on locking the two of you in the Foundry for a week before Felicity started dating Ray.”

Thea kicked Roy under the table, Felicity looked down, and Oliver finished the rest of his water.

“Still hate that guy, but it was my fault.”

“What,” Felicity asked.

“I did say no to you in the first place, because I’m an idiot. If we were together at the time, you wouldn’t have had eyes for Palmer…right?”

“I don’t know.”

“That’s not funny.”

“Humour’s subjective.”

“Why did I have to fall in love with the smart ass?”

“I don’t know. Why did you?”

“You know why.”

“Remind me,” Felicity said forgetting that Roy and Thea were sitting across from them.

“Dance with me,” he countered.

“You don’t dance Ollie,” Thea reminded him.

“I do with Felicity. Dance with me,” he said already taking her hand leading her to the dance floor.

Oliver really was an exceptional dancer. They danced in silence for sometime before Oliver broke it.

“I fell in love with you all at once, without knowing it.”

Felicity lifted her head off of his chest and looked up at him.

“What?”

“I fell in love with you all at once, and fast too. I mean it was gradual. There were feelings there before but then one day all of it made sense. I loved you, You were the one.”

“Really?”

“Is that such a surprise?”

“A little.”

“Why?”

“Cause I’m just me and you’re you.”

“Yes, we’ve established that.”

“But, I’m so…boring.”

“Felicity Meghan Queen, you are a lot of things, but boring is not one of them. It’s one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. I fell in love with your courage, and determination, and your strength. It’s what keeps my going when I’m drained. I know that if I turn to you, you’ll be there to support me…or talk, sorry,  _yell_  at me until I pull my head out of my ass.”

Felicity laughed into his chest again.

“I fell in love with that laugh, and that smile. There were days before Sara died, and I’d wake up to your smile. I’d dream about it. Then when I finally pulled my head out of my ass and asked you out, our dinner was exploded.”

“Well, it’s the thought that counts.”

Oliver laughed.

“I fell in love with your optimism, and your patience, the way you’re biting your lower lip right now because I’m complimenting you, the way you raised your eye brows because you didn’t think I would know why you do what you do, the way your blushing right now. I love the way you blush. I could go on and on.”

“…”

“You’re not stopping me.”

“No, I’m not.”

“I fell in love with your sincerity, and your intelligence. Your kindness and your heart. I fell in love with your babbling and your voice, and I fell in love with your fist pumps. I fell in love with your eyes, and your nose, your hair-blonde or brunette, your arms, and your legs, you neck, and your back, I don’t think there’s a part of you I don’t love.”

“My loud voice?”

“Oh, I love your loud voice. It turns me on…especially when it’s not directed at me.”

She laughed.

“Come on, our dinner’s here.”

He spun her back to the table and pulled out her chair for her.

“Roy, you never do that for me!”

“I just did Thea! When we came in the restaurant.”

“But you didn’t kiss me on the cheek before you sat down.”

“I’m sorry for not wanting Oliver to kill me.”

“Coward.”

The four of them ate their dinner filled with laughter and love. Roy and Thea headed for their room which was two doors down with them because Oliver had “compromised.” 

Felicity was changing in the bathroom when Oliver came in, she thought about covering herself but he didn’t even take notice. They were married after all. He kissed her on the head, and told her he’d be waiting for her in bed.

Felicity laid next to Oliver, and as if on impulse he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. He wasn’t wearing a shirt but he had sweat pants on. Felicity snuggled closer to him allowing his warmth to radiate all over her body. She turned to face him and saw him smiling with his eyes closed.

“What?”

“I love you.”

She shifted upwards a little and her face was now brushing against his stubble, he sighed and kissed her nose.

“Get some sleep beautiful. You need it.”

“Okay,” Felicity said as her hands travelled down his chest, but then Felicity had another idea. Her hand had reached the bottom of his waist, and she didn’t even think. She slipped her right hand into his pants, beneath his boxers and felt him. He didn’t pull away, but he didn’t pull her closer either.

“That’s your definition of sleep,” he chuckled.

“Oliver,” she managed to whisper.

“Felcity?”

“Oliver.”

“Hey, you okay sweetie? Are you crying?”

 He pulled her hand out of his pants, and cupped her face, wiping away the tears that fell. 

“Hey, baby, talk to me.”

“…”

“Felicity?”

“I need you.”

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I need you.”

“What-”

His words were cut off when her lips touched his. Felicity couldn’t hold it back anymore, she couldn’t fake it. She needed to feel. She needed him. Her hands were in his pants again, and she was running her ands up and down his long length. He was so long, longer than Ray-shit.

Ray. Felicity, you’re with Ray, she thought to herself. Screw it, you need Oliver. You love Oliver. She rubbed against his length furiously trying to feel as much of him as possible, and only broke apart from his lips when he moaned. She wanted to hear him moan again, so she moved her hands up and down his shaft for sometime kissing his bare chest as he moaned and whispered her name.

“I love you. I love you so much Oliver.”

“God! I love you too Felicity. I love you so much. So so much, god, I love you.”

Felicity removed his sweatpants and his boxers and found herself in between his knees, and kissed the tip of his cock. He lifted her up back into the position she was in before, and she started to remove her top when Oliver stopped her.

“No. You know we can’t go too far.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to take the risk Felicity. If my clothes are off, yours stay on, if you’re clothes are off mine stay on.”

Felicity turned away from him so he wouldn’t see the tears in her eyes, but he knew.

“Hey. Don’t cry baby. I just want to be safe. I’m not taking the risk, it’s not worth it. I love you okay?”

She nodded her head, and he turned her over so she was facing the ceiling. He rested his head against her belly for some time and then kissed it. He whispered something into her belly, and then turned back to her face and whispered to her.

“Good night.  I love you.”

When she woke the next morning Oliver wasn’t there, but the water was running in the bathroom. She got out of bed, and he stepped out of the bathroom in a towel.

“Morning beautiful.”

“Morning.”

“We should get ready. Barry called, and said the meta is getting worse.”

When they arrived at Star Labs, Barry filled Oliver in on what he missed. Ray walked over to Felicity and handed her a cup of coffee.

“Ray, I think we should talk,” she said taking the cup from him.

“Did the two of you have sex last night?”

“…”

“Did you?”

“No…but.”

“But?”

“We did things.”

“Where did he touch you?”

“No Ray, no.”

“Where?”

“No, it wasn’t like that. I touched him.”

“You tou-”

“Hey, what the hell are you doing Palmer,” Oliver’s voice rang out.

“I should be asking you the same thing Queen.”

“What is that babe? Is that coffee?”

“So what if it is?”

“She’s not drinking coffee Palmer. You’d know that if you were married to her, but you’re not.”

“You wish you were.”

“I am.”

“Oh, I bet.”

“ENOUGH,” Felicity bellowed.

“What? You’re allowing him to dictate your relationship? He says you can’t drink coffee, so you don’t?”

“We don’t have to explain anything to you,” Oliver replied.

“Oh, if only there was a we.”

Oliver took the cup of coffee out of her hands and placed on the table beside her. She did find it odd that Oliver wouldn’t allow her to drink coffee, but she let it slide. She’d ask him about it later, for now she just took his hand and followed him out of the room. She needed to break up with Ray. That was something that needed to be done.

She also needed to talk to Caitlin, when the team was out again.

“Cisco, can you-”

“No.”

“No?”

“No. You two can talk but don’t kick me out of it. It’s not girl talk anymore. Did you cheat on Ray last night?”

“Did you,” Caitlin asked.

“I cheated on him when Oliver kissed me in front of all of you and I kissed him back.”

“But sex-did you have sex,” Cailtin asked.

“No.”

“Okay, that’s good,” Cisco said.

“But I wanted to.”

“That’s bad.”

“Is it Cisco?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Why? I want to be with Oliver.”

“But you’re with Ray.”

“I’m going to break up with him.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s not Oliver. Even before this whole meta I wanted to be with Oliver. Every time I kissed Ray, I’d close my eyes and pretend it was Oliver, and when I opened my eyes to see Ray…it broke me. It felt like I was cheating on Oliver. It hurt so bad.”

“So, why did you keep it going for so long,” Caitlin asked

“Because I was angry and tired. Oliver said date me and then kissed me told me “Never say I don’t love you,” and then broke up with me, and then after Sara died I said something horrible to him. Then I started working for Ray and he was nice, irritating at times, but nice, and going back to the Foundry was depressing. It used to feel like home, it was the only place I could ever call home, but then it was broken, and then my mom came and Oliver helped me. He helped me mend what was broken with the two of us, and he didn’t judge me for my past because he said it made me who I am today, and then Cupid-and”

“Felicity, hey, it’s okay. Stop crying. It’s okay.”

“I love him so much, and he doesn’t want to be with me. Isn’t that exactly what I’m doing to Ray? It’s not fair. I’m ending it. I can’t keep doing this to him.”

“Okay, you don’t have to.”

“I love him so much. Why won’t he be with me?”

“He wants to Felicity,” Caitlin responded. “He’s just scared of-”

There was a blast and all three of them fell backwards. When Felicity woke up she was in Oliver’s arms.

“Felicity? Felicity? Hey, you’re awake. Come on I’ll help you up.”

“What happened?”

“The meta escaped and got here, we fought outside, and then his ray hit sometime of satellite or something. The next thing we knew there was a small explosion and he was gone. You okay?”

“Yeah, fine.”

Oliver’s hands trailed from her face to her stomach, “What about-”

“Oliver?”

“We need Caitlin to check. We have to tell her.”

“Tell me what?”

“Can you take a look inside Felicity? I want to make sure our babies are fine.”

Babies. Oliver thought or dreamt that Felicity was not only married to him, but pregnant with his child. Babies-pregnant with his children. 

“Babies?”

“Yeah, we weren’t going to tell anyone until the first trimester was over, but I think this is an emergency.”

“Babies,” Thea asked. “You’re having twins?”

Oliver smiled, “I hope so. It’s still to early to tell. Felicity doesn’t want to give birth twice in a day, but she doesn’t she the pros pf having twins.”

“Which are,” Felicity questioned.

“We could have two little Felicitys running around.”

“Sounds like a nightmare.”

“Felicity, stop it. It’s far from a nightmare.”

“Oh god,” Thea exclaimed. “It makes sense now.”

“What?”

“Why you didn’t want Felicity to have coffee this morning, or how the two of you didn’t drink last night.”

“Yup.”

“Why didn’t you just tell us? It’d be easier. Everyone just thought you were jealous of Ray bringing Felicity coffee.”

“We wanted to wait until the first trimester was over, and I don’t have to explain myself to anyone. Whatever I do is for the benefit of my family. I’m not some dictator, I just want my family to be safe…so Caitlin, could you check?”

“Sure,”

Caitlin brought Felicity into a room and Oliver followed. She pulled up some footage of a fetus before and played it on the screen.

“You can’t see much. The baby isn’t fully developed, but there are no complications.”

“So baby? Not babies?”

“It’s still to early to tell, but so far this picture here only shows one fetus.”

“But…”

“Sometimes you only see twins or triplets or more after four to five months.”

“So we still have time?”

“Oliver,” Felicity interrupted. “The damage is done. You can’t add another baby.”

“I know, but I can hope. Oh, Caitlin…is it safe to have sex?”

“Huh?”

“I mean I don’t want to take the risk with the babies-fine baby, but I don’t want to hurt my child. Is it safe?”

“Yes.”

“You were holding back last night so you wouldn’t hurt our baby?”

“Yeah, did you think…oh no! No. Felicity, I love you and I want you…I just didn’t want to take the risk. Now that I know it’s okay, I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

“Ew!”

“Sorry Caitlin,” the both of them said.

When they got back outside Oliver told everyone the baby was safe, and John pulled him aside to talk to him. That’s when Barry approached her.

“Henry Raige, the meta, he remembered Oliver. Oliver got hit by his rays again, lots of them this time. It’s gonna be a while before it wears off unless we find a cure.”

“Okay, so…”

“You don’t want to find the cure.”

“I love him Barry. If Iris got hit by this ray and you found out that she’d been dreaming about you would you want to change it?”

“No, but I would. This, all of this, it isn’t real. It’s a figment of his imagination. Just because we use the cure on him doesn’t mean that he’ll stop dreaming about you, it only means that this part won’t be happening.”

“I want this part to happen.”

“Don’t you want it to be real though? Don’t you actually want to marry him, and maybe someday have kids with him? All of this right now is only real to him. You know it’s fake, and that’s what it will always be if you don’t use the cure on him when we find it. You can’t fake love Felicity.”

“I’m not faking it.”

“The love, no. But everything else you are. If you really love Oliver, and I believe that you do, you’d want this to be both ways equally.”

“I know. We’ll use the cure on him. Have you seen Ray? I need to-”

“Break up with him?” Are you sure? Oliver still won’t be with you until he beats Ra’as.”

“Like you said, you can’t fake love…what I’m doing to him isn’t fair.”

“He’s in Cisco’s lab.”

“Thanks Bar, I owe you one,” Felicity said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

“No, you don’t Lis. That’s what friends are for.”

“Ray? Can I talk to you?”

“Are you going to break up with me?”

“Ray, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“No. I am. I hurt you. I love Oliver, and I know that I do and I got into this relationship to forget about him. I used you, and I feel terrible, but I don’t want to do that anymore. I’m so sorry Ray.”

“I am too.”

“For what?”

“I acted on impulse. You were the first person that made me forget Anna without making me forget her. You two are a lot alike. I guess in a way I was using you too. I’m sorry.”

She laughed, “We’re both terrible.”

“Yes, we are.”

“Friends?”

“Friends.”

Just then there was a commotion from the next room.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Oliver yelled.

“You need to man. You need to stop this,” John yelled back.

“HOW COULD YOU? You were the one who wanted me to be happy. You were the best man at my wedding. You gave your speech and started it off with finally. FINALLY. I’m happy. Felicity’s happy. WE’RE HAPPY, and of all people you’re trying to ruin it.”

“I’m trying to help Felicity. I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“I’M NOT GOING TO HURT HER! I LOVE HER! I’D DIE BEFORE I HURT HER. I PROMISED HER. I PROMISED HER MOTHER. I PROMISED YOU. I PROMISED MYSELF DAMN IT!

“Oliver! YOU’RE HURTING HER NOW!! Just take the cure man.”

“WHAT CURE? DAMNI IT JO-Felicity. Tell me this isn’t true. Tell me we are married.”

“Can I talk to Oliver alone for a minute?”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea,” Thea asked.

“I love your brother Thea, and he loves me…he would never hurt me…physically.”

“I would never hurt you period Felicity.”

“Can we have the room guys?”

They filed out, and left Oliver and Felicity staring at each other.

“Felicity, I would never hurt you, ever. I love you. You know that.”

“I do, but I also know that you have hurt me.”

“What did I do? I’m so sorry.”

“This isn’t real.”

“What?”

“You and I are not married Oliver. I’m not carrying your child, we aren’t together.”

“But-”

“Just listen please.”

He nodded.

“You were hit by the meta’s rays yesterday. You were affected. This marriage, this unborn child, us being together…it’s all in your head because that is what you dreamed about.”

“Oh no.”

“Yes.”

“So you and I aren’t actually together?”

“No…you don’t sound so surprised.”

“I’m not. I had my doubts, but I just wished that it were true.”

“What do you mean?”

Oliver held up his left hand,” No crease. If we’ve been married for a year there should be a crease on our fingers no matter if they took our rings. I wondered but I didn’t ask, cause I didn’t want to believe this wasn’t real.”

“I know, me neither.”

“Are you and Ray together? He’s been pretty close with you?”

“Technically no, we broke up…but when you kissed me and told me and everyone else I was your wife Ray and I were together.”

“You’re not anymore. Why?”

“You can’t fake love. What I’m doing to him isn’t fair.”

“You’re faking it with him.”

“Oliver, I love you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, so much Oliver.”

“That’s a relief. I love you too. Dream or not. I dream about you every night Felicity. I really do love you. Even if we’re not married, even if we’re not together I love you.”

“I know.”

“Then…why aren’t we together?”

“Because you’re a dumb noble person.”

“You lost me.”

“What year is this to you?”

“2016″

“Well it’s actually April 2015. You told me that you gave everything up to defeat Ra’as.”

“I didn’t defeat him yet.”

“No.”

“I will, and then I’ll come for you. I just need you to be-”

“Safe,” she finished for him.

He nodded.

“Come on, let’s go see if they made the cure.”

“Okay. Felicity?”

“Yeah.”

“I just…”

“I love you too.”

“Yeah, me too. I mean I love you not me.”

“You should love yourself too you know. I think you’re a pretty great guy.”

“Is the cure ready?”

“Yes, but Felicity-”

“No, let’s just get this over with Caity.”

“Okay.”

“You ready?”

“Not really, but I will marry you for real after I defeat Ra’as…if you say yes.”

“I’ll say yes.”

“Could you-”

“I’ll come inside.”

“But the needle.”

“I don’t care. I’ll go with you.”

They went into a room behind Caitlin and she held up the syringe. 

“Oliver, you won’t remember anything when I inject you with this. You won’t even remember being hit by the ray.”

“What? I won’t remember this?”

“No.”

“I don’t want to do it.”

“Oliver.”

“No, Felicity. I can’t. I’m not going to forget this. I nudersatnd that it’s 2015 and we’re not married, and you’re not carrying my child but I’ll defeat Ra’as and then I’ll come and get you. I’m not going to forget this.”

“Then don’t. Oliver there is nothing to forget. In order to forget something it has to have happened. Look you loved me before getting hit by the ray right?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’ll remember what you need to.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Can I…can I kiss you goodbye?”

“I don’t think that’s a smart idea.”

“Oh, yeah, okay.”

She cupped his face and pulled it towards hers, “I said it’s not a smart idea, it is a good one though.”

He smiled, and she leaned forward and then they kissed. It wasn’t a goodbye kiss, or a please remember me kiss, it was a I’m not leaving you kiss. Felicity knew he would never leave her.

When they broke apart Caitlin injected him with the cure. His eyes were unfocussed for a second and then he saw Felicity.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, what happened?”

“What do you remember?”

“Why are you crying? What happened? Hey, Felicity, look at me.”

“You were hit by the meta, and you got knocked out. I was just scared.”

“Hey, I’m fine. Not a scratch on me. I’m fine.”

“I know, it’s just you look sad again.”

“…”

“I mean when you were sleeping you looked more…peaceful.”

“I’m fine.”

“Felicity, I need to ask Oliver some questions. Why don’t you go outside for a minute?”

“She can stay.”

“No, I better go.”

“…”

“Needles. They’re freaking me out,” and with that Felicity left.

“What do you remember Oliver?”

“What am I supposed to remember?”

“Start from this morning,” Caitlin suggested. “Try to be detailed, we want to see how much of your memory was affected.”

“I got a call from Barry and he said he needed help with a meta, and that he’d explain everything when I got here, and then I got out of bed and got ready. I took a shower, put on clothes and Thea was making breakfast. She asked me to help her with the french toast, so I did. We sat down for breakfast, and I told her I had to go into Central today for some Arrow stuff and then Barry called again. He said he needed the whole team. I told Thea about the Flash and that she needed to come help us, and then  I called everyone else. Felicity didn’t pick up so I got worried. She always picks up her phone, even when she’s mad at me, she always picks up. I thought-I went to QC-sorry Palmer Tech-and saw her car there, so I figured she was okay. Probably just busy. I got past every floor with that annoying revolving thing…and I went into my old office. That’s Felicity’s new office.”

“What happened then Oliver?”

Oliver and Caitlin didn’t know but everyone was listening from behind the door, and watching them through the glass. Felicity knew what happened next, and she held her breath praying that he wouldn’t remember that. That he wouldn’t hurt.

“I don’t remember.”

“Oliver, you do remember.”

“No, I don’t Caitlin.”

“Then why did you pause?”

“…”

“Oliver, you have to tell me what happened. Your brain waves went rapid when you paused. You do remember.”

“I saw Felicity.”

“Then?”

“Does it have to be detailed?”

“It’s better that way so we can assess the damage done to you.”

“She was with…Palmer…on our desk. My old desk Caitlin. She was sitting on it with her legs spread, and the son of a bitch-he’s her boyfriend. She should be able to do whatever she wants with him. It shouldn’t matter to me.”

“Oliver?”

“She pulled him closer with her legs. She pulled him closer, and then his hands were in her hair, and I wanted to kill him Caitlin. I honestly wanted to kill him, and then her hands were moving across his body, and I wanted to die…so I-I interrupted them and told Felicity to come with me to help you guys.”

“Why do you sound sad about that?”

“She said no. She said she’d go with Ray a little later in his stupid private jet, and that he was coming too. I left.”

“Oliver-”

“I took the train, when we got here,” Oliver smiled before continuing, “when we got here Felicity was talking to Barry and I never felt more relieved in my life. I remember being jealous of him last year, before he was in the coma, and I’d give anything to go back to that. Then you guys filled us in, and we were in the field. Ray almost got hit, and I was so angry at him from before so I hesistated but Felicity asked me to watch him, so I deflected the ray, and then the meta came after me.”

“That’s it.”

“Yeah, then I woke up to see Felicity with tears in her eyes. What happened to her?”

“You were hit by the ray.”

“There’s something else.”

“You’ll have to ask her.”

“She won’t tell me, and I can’t intrude. I’m not her boyfriend.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“Is that judgement I’m hearing Caitlin?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I know that in my head I’m protecting her, and keeping her safe by not being with her, but I feel like shit all the time. It’s my fault. I know it is.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Nothing. She’s with Palmer. Even though, I hate him with every fibre of my being, he’s good to her. She’s happy. She deserves to be happy.”

“Do you know how happy she’d be if she was with you?”

“I’m a miserable guy.”

“You wouldn’t be if you had Felicity.”

“I don’t.”

“Go get her.”

“It’s not safe.”

“Felicity’s right.”

“She always is…about what this time?”

“You are a noble dumbass.”

Oliver laughed.

“I just want her happy and safe. So…I was hit by the ray?”

“Yes, and you were affected. It’s actually Wednesday.”

“I missed a whole day?”

“Well…I mean after you got hit…yeah.”

“I need to talk to John.”

“Should I call him?”

“No, everyone’s probably listening on the other side of the door. John meet me outside in five minutes. I need to get these wires off me first.”

“So? What did you call me for?

“Did I dream John? For the past day was I living my dream?”

“Ol-”

“Just answer honestly.”

“Yeah, yeah you were.”

“Figured.”

“How did you know?”

“Felicity is one of the strongest women I know, and when she was crying…she looked like she had her heartbroken. I figured I was affected and I dreamt about the two of us. I hurt her didn’t I?”

“We all told her not to play along. She said she could handle it. What triggered this dream? My wedding?”

“No, your wedding only intensified it, but I’ve been dreaming about Felicity since before Sara and I broke up. When I’m not having nightmares, I’m dreaming about her. I dated her, proposed to her, married her, she was even carrying our child.”

“I know.”

“How much happened last night?”

“You went to dinner with her with Roy and Thea, I don’t think anything else happened.”

“When I was at your wedding and I stood up there, I kept looking at Felicity sitting in the bench. She looked so beautiful and it made me think of my dream where the two of us would get married. Then she caught the bouquet and I was over the moon…and then she went over to Palmer and kissed him.”

“You can make your dream reality Oliver.”

“I don’t want her to be sad.”

“Then don’t let her be,” John said as he walked away.

Oliver promised himself that he would do whatever was necessary to make Felicity happy. He would be with her. He would marry her, and he would have kids with her. He would make her happy…but first he had to defeat Ra’as.

**Author's Note:**

> For more go to   
> http://ourwritinginvein.tumblr.com
> 
> Reviews!!


End file.
